This application for a K01 Mentored Research Scientist Development Award is to obtain three years of support for education and research activities to develop a career in school emergency preparedness. In light of the recent events of September 11, 2001 World Trade Center bombing and the March 11, 2004 train bombing tragedy in Madrid, Spain, the need for coordinated emergency preparedness and response planning has been emphasized in all sectors of the community. The education sector is a location where children, one of the most vulnerable members of our population, may be severely affected during emergencies and disasters, and hence is the focus of the Applicant's proposed training and research. Through the support granted by this Career Development Award, the Applicant seeks to become an expert scientist in school emergency preparedness by participating in two primary activities: (1) Rigorous training in emergency preparedness theories and in methods for analyzing and evaluating qualitative and quantitative data on emergency preparedness and (2) conducting research with Compton Unified School District to study the types of emergencies experienced by the 39 Compton schools; identify the school emergency preparedness activities; measure perceptions of students, staff, and parents; and identify potential measures for evaluating the effectiveness of preparedness activities. The Applicant will be guided by a cadre of individuals from academia, emergency management, and the school community with expertise in school safety, infectious disease, community emergency response and preparedness, epidemiology, disaster research, qualitative and evaluation methods, adolescent behavior, pediatrics and injury prevention. The findings from her proposed project have implications for improving the training and preparedness activities in schools